Rukawa's Deep Sleep
by RurouniRia
Summary: [SendohXRukawa, Shonen Ai] Rukawa sleeps and never wakes up. He dreams about Sendoh.


  
  
  
Before you read this fanfic…  


  
1. Obviously, I did not create Slam Dunk (although I wish I was the one who did), and it belongs to its respective author, producers and whoever.   
2. This is a Shonen Ai fanfic, or BoyXBoy love. Although it's not really a yaoi lemon, I suggest that if you are the type that gets freaky with this kind of stuff, better go and find the usual fanfics you read.   
3. The pairing here is SendohXRukawa. 

  
  
  


**Rukawa's Deep Sleep** by Rurouni Ria 

  
Where...where am I? The last thing I remember was a practice game...and I think I went home afterwards, and then what? I don't remember having any accidents on my way home. 

It's so dark in here… I can't feel my body…am I dead? Am I in heaven? Nah. Heaven is not for me, maybe hell. Or maybe, just nowhere. 

Wait…I can hear something…is it a door opening? Footsteps? So I'm not alone after all. But why is it so dark? Can somebody please open the lights?! No. I don't think they can hear me, I can barely even hear myself. 

"What happened?"  
"This Rukawa boy never woke up since Tuesday."  
"What?! You mean, he's already sleeping for 3 days?"  
"Yup."  
"Did somebody call his parents already?"  
"Nope. Nobody seems to know his parents. But the Shohoku High School is already searching for his files."  
"So where are we bringing him?"  
"To the hospital, duh-uh."  
"What if he's dead?"  
"Can't you see he's still breathing, idiot?"  
"But what if he never wakes up?"  
"That's not our problem, but if you want to make it yours, then don't involve me."  
"I heard he's a basketball genius."  
"Yup, a star player of Shohoku. It's a shame his career's going to end up this way."  
"He's quite good-looking too..."  
"Oh come on, this is not the time for being a maniac!..." 

So that's it...I'm still asleep. This never happened to me before, I never thought it would ever happen. Maybe I underestimated the sleeping spell I always get into. And now I'm trapped inside myself. 

I thought I was always in control. But now, I don't even know where I am, and what's going to happen. I can't feel anything--physically. But suddenly it's like I'm overwhelmed by emotions. Maybe these are the emotions I have ignored before, and they're all getting back at me. 

"What happened??!! Rukawa! Rukawa!"  
"Please Sir, he's in a coma. There's now way he'll wake up that way."  
"Tell me, when's he going to wake up?"  
"We are still trying to find out. We are currently studying this rare case. He's completely normal, only starved, but he's mind is dead. He's already receiving dextrose." 

Noooo!!! My mind is NOT dead. If it was, why can I hear you?? Can't you see, I'm trapped??!! 

"Akagi sempai...what happened?? Rukawa??!!"  
"Rukawa's in a coma Ayako, and the Doctors still don't know his situation"  
"What do you mean? Is he going to survive?!"  
"AKAGI!! What did you do to Rukawa?? It's all your fault! You gave him a hard practice last tuesday... RUKAWA!! Listen to me, wake up you son of a bitch, don't sleep on me like this, yah!!"  
"Rukawa-kun, please do wake up...Shohoku needs you..."  
"Rukawa!! You bastard!! Coward!! You think you can escape your doom from Hanamichi Sakuragi, eh? I'll show you!!" 

Is Hanamichi...crying? Impossible! But that is definitely not a girl's sob. How dare you call me son of a bitch, you moron!! Is he punching the wall?? Stop you stupid asshole, you're just hurting yourself. Please stop...stop!!! 

"Doctor, what's going to happen to my son?!"  
"It seems that Kaede-kun is in a serious coma. Although the source is unknown...we are suspecting brain cancer..."  
"What??! That can't be, my Kaede is healthy, he's a very good boy, why is this happening to him...it's my fault I never should have let him live alone...I..." 

Mom...stop...crying...it's not your fault really...please... 

"Rukawa-san, I brought you something. Funny, I brought you fruits when I know, you can't eat them...I wish you wake up before they get spoiled...I just wish that you would...*sob* Oh Rukawa!"  
"What are you doing here Haruko-san?"  
"Yeah Haruko, what are you doing here?"  
"Isn't it obvious?? I'm visiting Rukawa-san--"  
"It's not like you know each other or something, oh dear, what happened to my Rukawa??"  
"What do you mean your Rukawa, he's mine!!"  
"I thought we're supposed to be sharing!!"  
"Oh Rukawa, I never got to tell you that I love you..."  
"Shut up baka!! Can't you see he can't hear you...Rukawa when you wake up, I'm going to give you a big sloppy kiss--" 

I think I don't wanna wake up... 

"Disgusting! Could you please just shut up??!! You're disturbing him!"  
"And who are you to say that Haruko?!! Are you his girlfriend?? Whaha!!"  
"Hahahaha!!"  
"Hahaha!!"  
"I think you should better join him in dreamland, well of course in different rooms..."  
"Whahaa!!" 

Those stupid girls. I wish they would just leave me alone, they're fucking irritating. 

Am I really...going to die? Do I really have brain cancer? I didn't realize how important being awake is until now. I thought I had only two worlds, sleeping and basketball; I disregarded the real world. I thought nobody really cares about what's happening to me, but it seems like, they all really do, only I didn't notice. 

Honestly...I miss Akagi, Ayako, Sakuragi, specially Sakuragi, coach Ansai, Miyagi, and all my other teammates. I miss my mom, my dad, my bike, basketball, my life... and Sendoh. God I miss Sendoh Akira. 

I remember the first time I saw him at the basketball court. He was just so...I can't think of one word to describe him. He's certainly more than handsome… maybe…amazing? Nah, he's better than that. He's just…perfect. I had no idea that somebody could be so beautiful. Being around him is intoxicating. 

I also remember the first time he looked at me during the Shohoku vs Ryonan game. He was smiling, the most beautiful smile ever given to me. It left me breathless, dazed. And what did I give him back? My stupid expressionless face. 

That was also the first time he asked me out. Well, not on a real romantic date, but just to hang out, talk about basketball and stuff. He reached out and shook my hands. Not a trace of pride in his eyes, in fact, it was full of adoration. He was simply beaming at me and I was just too stunned too react. 

He told me that that was the most exciting and fun game he had ever played, and he congratulated me. He captured my eyes with his. And to hide my current confound state, I just nodded. The thing I always do, nod. 

We've been hanging out from time to time since then. Sometimes, he would sleep over at my apartment; sometimes it's me who sleeps over his place. All we did was talk. I can't believe how he gets me to talk, I don't usually enjoy talking, but with him, it's like I'm a TV host of some sort. Then we'll go out to a court and we'll play one on one. After almost 2 hours of non-stop basketball we'll lie down on the grass and stare at the orange sky. We usually do those during late afternoons, when the sun won't bake us anymore. A wind would blow and his sweet scent would wash all over me. Once again I'm under his spell. I guess it's not just sleeps that trap me, Akira Sendoh could trap me better. 

Then we would go home, his place is nearest so we always head there. He usually lends me a shirt, but sometimes I bring my own clothes. We would crowd into his little sofa, grab some popcorn and watch a movie. And after the movie, that's when we do our talking. 

I will never forget the one moment I was too close to him, physically. We were watching a movie and we both wanted to raise our feet. He's just too stubborn to let my feet on top of his lap, also coz he wanted his feet on tap of my lap. So we got into this position where our legs got entangled and we had to stop the movie just to fix ourselves. Since the couch was tiny, we fell on the floor along with the pillows. He gently threw a pillow at my face, and I threw him a pillow back. We began pillow fighting, and the next thing we knew, we were tenderly wrestling on the floor. He got on top of me and we both froze. We were staring at each other; too close we could hear our breathing together, feel each other's heartbeat. Then he did the most wonderful thing to me, he brushed his lips on mine. I thought I was being electrocuted, in a very nice way. He smiled warmly and rolled off. 

After that incident neither of us talked for the rest of the night. I guess we both knew the situation: that we were both guys, both basketball players. We fell asleep on the floor, although it took a very long time. It was the first time I had difficulty sleeping, but I still think I fell asleep before him. 

The next morning he asked me if I knew what he thinks. I answered him no, and he told me that he does not fucking care that we're both guys. Then he kissed me. It was so sudden that I stepped backwards, surprised. I think he realized what he just did and apologized over and over again. We left the house quietly and parted. Since then I never saw him. Maybe we're both just too embarrassed to get in touch again. As for me, I was scared. I didn't know what feeling he just gave me; it was wonderful, at the same time panicking. 

Now, I'm regretting it all. Not the part when I let him kiss me, not the part when we were together in bliss. But the part when I didn't call him afterwards, when I didn't wait for him after his basketball practice, when I ran away from the person I love. 

And you know what? I might just wake up from this stupid sleep and ask him to marry me. Well, not really marry me, but I'll definitely tell him that I love him and I also didn't care that we were both guys, and I just want to be with him forever. 

Did you hear that Sendoh Akira??!! I LOVE YOU AND I WANT TO BE WITH YOU FOREVER!!!! 

********************* 

  
  
  
I opened my eyes and closed them again. The light was just too strong that it hurt my eyes. Where am I? Maybe this time, it's heaven. It's bright, I feel very comfortable, and there's… a presence. There's a presence here that takes me to heaven…Akira. 

I slowly opened my eyes and saw an angel sleeping on a chair beside me. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps, so perfect. I still can't move my body but I surely can feel it already. I tried to reach him softly, not to wake him up, but just to touch him, make sure that this is not just a dream. 

His eyes flickered slowly, and he saw me. Tears flooded those beautiful eyes… "Kaede…" 

I tried my best to smile. 

* * *

Owari O_o 


End file.
